1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyswitch for preventing itself from being damaged by the entrance of water and for increasing its lifetime. In particular, the invention relates to a keyswitch equipped with a deformable shielding which is capable of deforming during the movement of the keycap and further covering the substrate, the switch, and the supporting device, so as to achieve the purposes of dust proofing and spill proofing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the evolvement of information, information equipment is getting more and more popular. For instance, there are various kinds of brands and types of conventional computers in the market. The computers are used in home, factories, companies, offices and school and available for all people. They almost become humans' daily necessities. Accordingly, how to maintain the validity of operating computers and how to prevent this kind of high technology products from being damaged are important issues for everyone.
However, keyboard, one kind of peripheral device, is the most likely to be contaminated. Any dust floating in the air, or tobacco ash, beverage, or drips which are carelessly dropped by users are all able to cause damages to keyboards and affect the lifetime of computers.
In order to solve the problems of dust proofing and spill proofing, improvements of different kinds of keyswitch were disclosed. For instance, a conventional waterproof keyboard was disclosed in Taiwan patent number 236428. A plurality of drainpipes and holes are disposed at the lower surface of the upper cover and on the lower cover respectively. Fluid can be guided to a water tank disposed under the lower cover by the drainpipes, so as to prevent the fluid from flowing to circuit units. However, the design is much complex, and it is difficult to produce the keyboard on which the drainpipes and holes are disposed. Moreover, if the keyboard is incautiously upset, the fluid stored in the water tank will flow back in the keyboard to cause serious damages.
Accordingly, in order to prevent the aforesaid situations, the scope of the invention is to provide a dustproof and spill proof keyswitch which utilizes a deformable shielding to isolate contaminations under the keycap, so as to decrease the damage rate and increase the lifetime of keyswitches.